Pensamientos
by herms weasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione se aman desde hace mucho, pero cuales son sus pensamientos y que es lo que los hace no declarse es eso lo que trato de decifrar con este poema leanlo porfa es cortito y les va a gustar a los fan de esta pareja, cap 2 otros poemas
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Hola, aca les traigo otro poema sobre mi pareja favorita ,Ron y Hermione, espero que les guste _**

****

**_DISCLAIMER: ningun personaje es mio todo es propiedad de jk_**

**_ PENSAMIENTOS_**

Ron estaba pensando

Cosas de amores

En sí mismo y sus pasiones

En su propia estupidez

De no confesarle sus sentimientos

la cual era su amiga fiel

O en su corbadia

en el pánico que le producía

cambiar su amistad

por una relación que no sabia

como podía acabar

En sus peleas y diferencias

en sus cabellos suaves como la seda

en sus labios de princesa

y en sus pechos de Afrodita

Ron estaba pensando

cosas de amores

en sí mismo y sus pasiones

pasión que se reducía

en una castaña ojos pardos

que lo traía loco desde hace rato

con su afán por discutir

y dejarlo sin saber

que decir, que hacer

Ocupaba todos sus pensamientos

sueños y fantasías

ilusiones y sentimientos

hechos caos

destruía su cordura

y caía en la locura

cada vez que otro

posaba en ella sus ojos

Al otro lado del ruedo

ella estaba pensando

cosas de amores

en sí mismas y sus pasiones

en unos ojos azules

que la hacia perder la cordura

con sus locuras

En su manera de comunicarse

peleando de manera incontrolable

su frustración le decía que era

lo que él merecía

Por no verla como una amante

por no verla como su amante

por no pensar en ella

como más que una biblioteca

Hermione estaba pensando

cosas de amores

en sí misma y sus pasiones

que se definían

en cabellos color fuego

en ojos azules como el cielo

La traía de cabeza

con su sonrisa de inocencia

con su tentadora boca

que no decía mas que desavenencias

La traía de cabezas

se metía en sus sueños

Sensuales, donde ella

era su dueña

No soportaba ver

a otra en sus brazos

no soportaba ver a otra

besando sus labios

Derrempente ambos al mismo tiempo

como si estuviera leyéndose el pensamiento

dieron vuelta la mirada

y se vieron de manera rebosante

se hartaron de observarse

cual de sus pensamientos era más excitante

sin darse cuenta de que se iban acercando

para besarse, con pasión reprimida

de tantos años ocultada

por temor a lastimarse

sin saber que hay empezaría

la mejor experiencia de su vida

el amor había ganado

al miedo del fracaso

y no se separarían hasta dar su

ultimo suspiro, hasta él ultimo

Día de sus vidas.

Bueno y que les parecio ya saben si les gusto dejen **_REVIEWS, _**si lo encontraron mediocre , pues tb dejen **_REVIEWS_** para mejorar o abandonar

tb pueden ir a ver mis otros poemas o fic si les agrado esto

bueno besos

hermana de Quid Morgan ( lean sus fic son geniales -)

herms weasley


	2. Otros poemas

Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con dos poemas que tengo de esta parejita que me vuelven loca, bueno espero que les guste.

Té Amo 

Amiga me causas tantas cosas  
Me enloqueces, desesperas  
Pero te amo quien iba a imaginarlo  
Yo no te lo aseguro.

Te admiro  
Siempre tan recta  
Tan leal  
Tan desesperante  
Tan única.

Enloquezco de celos  
Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta  
Cuando te veo con otros  
Y tu solo me miras  
Sin darte cuenta  
De lo que produces, en mi todo es caos.

Mi caos te confunde  
Pero no comprendo  
Como siendo tan brillante  
No entiendes que te amo.

Si te amo  
Amor no sabes lo que me cuesta aceptarlo  
Necesito tu cordura  
Para no hundirme en la locura.

Esos ojos ámbar  
Me pierdo en sus profundidades  
Mañana puedo perderte  
Y yo no hago nada.

Mañana te lo digo  
Sin importar el vacío  
Que puede dejar tu rechazo  
En este corazón frió.

_**Amiga **_

Mi corazón esta lleno de esperanza  
Es tu culpa amiga mía  
Por ser la mujer que más  
he adorado en esta vida.

nunca te lo he dicho  
lo sé, lo siento  
pero no sabia como expresarlo  
como decirte que te amo.

es tan difícil escribir,  
estas palabras  
cuando el tiempo,  
es tan aciago.

tengo miedo lo reconozco  
amiga tenemos tanto que perder  
todo lo que conocemos esta en riesgo  
en peligro de desaparecer.

el pánico me entra  
como un veneno mortal  
no soporto la idea de perderlos  
y no velos nunca mas.

como podré sobrevivir  
sin tu sonrisa  
de ángel caída  
para alegrarme la vida.

hemos compartido tantas cosas,  
sueños, miedos, aventuras,  
bromas, risas, llantos,  
alegrías, celos, tristezas,  
muertes, peleas, amistad  
y lo principal los mejores  
de nuestras vidas.

Hermione, mi compañera de batallas  
Me disculpo por ponerte en este trance  
Pero no sé si mañana sobreviva  
Al grupo de los tres.

Tenemos que acompañar a nuestro amigo  
A cumplir su destino  
Si tengo que morir  
Para verlos sobrevivir  
Quiero que sepas  
De que eres a quien amo.

Bueno que les pareció solamente recuerden , déjenme **_REVIEWS_**

BESOS

herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan


	3. La llegada de la oscuridad y un amor

Hola, bueno aquí vengo con un poema que es del punto de vista de Hermione, lo que siente hacia Ron y demás, ambientado en el 7º libro espero que les guste.

_**La llegada de la oscuridad, y un amor por ocultar**_

Esta creciendo la oscuridad

Y mi corazón se comienza a marchitar  
Mientras seguimos con el juego de tirar y aflojar  
Es que no da miedo arruinar nuestra amistad

Pero también la soledad  
Esta tomando su lugar  
En nuestras almas  
Por tener miedo de amar

Pero que hacemos  
Si queremos continuar  
Con esta marcha infinita  
Adentrándonos en la oscuridad

Te tengo a mí lado  
Por momento no necesito nada mas  
Me digo a mi misma  
Queriendo ocultar la realidad

Ya que esta me grita  
Que quiero estar como algo mas  
¿cómo tu novia quizás?  
Y no como tu amiga  
Sin exigirte mas

Pero eso podría complicar  
Seguir con la misión  
Que elegimos pensando  
En nada mas  
Que a nuestro amigo  
Solo no lo podíamos dejar

Pero también nos detiene el miedo  
De que no pueda funcionar  
Porque con nuestras discordias  
¿qué mas podríamos esperar?

Pero algo me dice  
Que es frustración la verdad  
Lo que ocasionan nuestras peleas  
Por no podernos besar

Pero sigue el terror  
De complicar esta  
Misión que tomamos  
Por amor nada mas

Porque sabemos  
Que nuestro amigo  
No nos dejara continuar  
Si nos inunda la felicidad

Porque el también tiene miedo  
De que la muerte nos puede llevar  
Y va a buscar alguna excusa  
Para que nos vallamos  
Del lado de el  
Ya que maldito cree estar

Pero el no se da cuenta  
Que el pánico nos inunda  
A los tres por igual  
Y que no lo dejamos  
Por miedo de que muera  
En la batalla final

Y nosotros no  
Le podamos ayudar  
Y se pierda en el abismo  
De la oscuridad

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hace tiempo que queria hacer uno de hermione para ron, pero no habia caso espero que me dejen REVIEWS, no importa si les gusto o no solo quiero un comentario

Bueno besos

herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan


End file.
